<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it'll be okay by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153983">it'll be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futfem, Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"no, please.. please don't go, don't leave me ellie, please.." caitlin's voice cracked, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"i'm sorry." the younger girl whispered, leaving caitlin alone in their - <i>caitlin's</i> apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Foord/Ellie Carpenter, Caitlin Foord/Lia Wälti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it'll be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>caitlin shook her head, sniffling. she had told ellie about the trade, and things weren't going well.</p><p>"you don't think i know that? i know it's your fault! you asked for the trade! at least it's in orlando!" ellie practically yelled, and caitlin continued to shake her head.</p><p>"it isn't." the older girl whispered.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"i'm going to england."</p><p>"tell me you're joking." ellie scoffed, crossing her arms and walking to the other side of the room, facing away from caitlin, who was on the couch.</p><p>"i'm not. i can't play here anymore."</p><p>"what about us?" ellie yelled, turning to face her girlfriend.</p><p>"you can come with me! my season would be before yours- we can be together!" caitlin stood up, walking over to the girl, only to be met with a glare.</p><p>"no. we're done."</p><p>"w... what?" caitlin's voice became quieter than it had ever been, the shock evident on her face.</p><p>"you heard me." ellie spat, walking over to the coat hooks.</p><p>"no... ellie, please." caitlin reached out, more tears starting to roll down her cheeks.</p><p>"don't touch me!" ellie yelled, pushing the older woman away.</p><p>"no, please.. please don't go, don't leave me ellie, please.." caitlin's voice cracked, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"i'm sorry." the younger girl whispered, leaving caitlin alone in their - <i>caitlin's</i> apartment.</p><p>caitlin fell to her knees as the door shut, breaking down. she shook her head, her heart broken clean in two.</p><p>"no.." she whispered, but there was nothing she could do.</p><p>even years later, as she sat with her fiance, she still thought back to that stormy night in portland, where she broke into tears, feeling like she had no future.</p><p>"are you okay?" lia asked softly, placing a hand on caitlin's arm. "you seem distracted."</p><p>"no, no." caitlin smiled, leaning over to kiss the swiss woman. "everything's fine."</p><p>"okay..." lia seemed unconvinced, but didn't push.</p><p>when they played lyon months after she lied to lia about it, ellie seemed to have something against her. caitlin could still barely stand within five feet of her, only doing it when she absolutely had too. it made international duty so much harder.</p><p>when the game ended and they won, lia walked over to her as she came off the pitch. the older woman could see ellie looking over at them, so she just placed a gentle kiss on caitlin's temple and brought her back to the locker room, noticing how... <i>sad</i> she looked.</p><p>"are you okay?" lia felt as if she'd been asking that too much now, and it was making her concerned.</p><p>caitlin just shook her head, and lia pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.</p><p>"it'll be okay." she whispered, and she could only wonder what happened between the two.</p><p>when they finally got married a year later, lia felt as if she found out a little more to what happened - she knew she probably wouldn't ever hear the full story, but that was okay.</p><p>"lia.. when you asked me to move in after i came over, it was simply an offer i couldn't refuse." caitlin laughed softly, and lia gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "i.. before i met you, i wasn't sure if i would ever experience true happiness ever again.. you are the light of my life. i want to spend the rest of my life with you. i've never really been treated right.. if you know, you know." she laughed again, but there was some pain to it.</p><p>"you've always treated me so well.. and i.. god, i'm not sure i'll ever be able to repay that, but i'll try. i love you, so, so much. through all the hard times- whether that be over if the smartie actually landed in the bowl or a real fight.. we've always come back from it. you are the sweetest, most beautiful, kindest... everything good. everything. i don't know what i did to deserve you, but i wouldn't change a thing. i can't wait to have a family with you. i can't wait to grow old with you. i can't wait to live the rest of my life with you."</p><p>when lia says she was in tears by the end of that, she really was.</p><p>"lia, do you take caitlin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"</p><p>"i do." lia smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"caitlin, do you take lia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"</p><p>"i do." caitlin whispered, and this time, she knew she got it right.</p><p>the rings went on the fingers, and the officiator smiled.</p><p>"you may now kiss the bride."</p><p>lia cupped caitlin's cheek, their lips meeting for the first of many kisses as a married couple.</p><p>yeah, caitlin got it right this time.</p><p>and years after that, when lia had retired and caitlin was playing her last game for arsenal, beth was coming off the bench for her. they hugged each other tightly, and caitlin waved to everybody, walking over to the bench and putting on the training bib for the last time.</p><p>after, they brought the framed jersey out, the 'FOORD 19' going off the pitch for the last time ever.</p><p>lia and their daughter, joelle, came out, standing next to caitlin, who smiled proudly at her family. she picked the toddler up, lightly tickling her before kissing her cheek.</p><p>she looked out into the crowed and thought she saw someone... saw ellie.</p><p>their eyes locked, and the younger girl gave a small wave, shaking her head. maybe they weren't meant for each other, but there would always be something there.</p><p>caitlin smiled, nodding at her, before turning back to who was speaking, one arm holding joelle up, her free hand now holding lia's.</p><p>they managed to get to somewhat-friends now, but it wasn't the same. they knew now that it was never meant to be, but supported each other nonetheless.</p><p>"i'm sorry." ellie said to her after she left the stadium for her final time as a player, lia and joelle following.</p><p>caitlin shook her head, putting her hands in her pockets.</p><p>"it'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>